Un romántico en apuros
by Agatha Hradek
Summary: Alguna vez te has enamorado? creo que sí... y te lo has guardado para ti o has expresado tus sentimientos? muchos lo hacen escribiéndolo en una carta; pero escribirla para algunos es todo un reto... Eren está queriendo expresarle sus sentimientos a Pieck; lo conseguirá?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Les comparto esta historia que se me ocurrió un día... creo que hacen una hermosa pareja, o al menos quiero soñar y jugar con estos dos personajes... aunque obviamente le pertenecen al inigualable Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **UN ROMÁNTICO EN APUROS**

 **P** reciosa alma pura que observo embelesado

 **I** mpresionante y hermosa, me tienes totalmente atrapado

 **E** special y diferente, eres incomparable a otras

 **C** autivadora sonrisa, todo el día suspiro por ti

 **K**

-K? …K? Diablos! Que escribo con K y que sea lindo? – Eren tenía tirados papeles, diccionarios y tanta cosa, además de estrujarse el cerebro buscando algo que encajara – Kiwi? Ketchup? Kyoto? Kamasutra? Kimono? Karma? Kilo? Koala? – Nada de eso era romántico- Basura de diccionarios, no me sirven cuando los necesito… qué diablos me importa la sarta de ciudades que inician con K? o los nombres de personas que inician con esa letra? Necesito ayuda! Si no fuera porque es algo privado, solicitaría ayuda de Armin y Mikasa….bueno de Mikasa no; últimamente la influencia de ese su hermano malhablado le ha afectado y ya parece un marinero en la forma que maldice….

Estas eran las cavilaciones de un pobre Eren totalmente enamorado con su compañera de clases Pieck, quien hacía poco se trasladó a su escuela, flechándolo al instante; y como todo inexperto en el tema, no tenía valor de decir las cosas de frente así que estaba tratando de escribírselo con un acróstico

-Oye Eren, me preguntaba si…. - Esa era Mikasa quien entraba a su habitación sin tocar y por cualquier excusa barata; lo que buscaba era tiempo con Eren, esperando que él se diera cuenta que ella lo amaba…. Mala hora en la que entró porque leyó lo que él tenía escrito y su interior pareció un volcán en erupción – Ahh vaya, vaya, muy ocupado verdad? Ojalá trabajaras así de duro para mejorar tus notas

-Oh lo siento – Eren muy apenado que lo descubrieran, pero sin imaginar que esa amabilidad de Mikasa era fingida…ella lo quería tirar contra la pared por imbécil, pero ya se las cobraría, de eso estaba segura… un Ackerman no se queda con una ofensa o un desprecio

-¿Por qué lo sientes?¿Porque te descubra? Entonces tendría que disculparme yo ¿Por qué te guste Pieck? Entonces deberías disculparte contigo mismo por idiota ¿Por tus malas calificaciones? Discúlpate con tus padres y contigo maldito imbécil! – y salió dando un portazo y dejando a Eren petrificado

Al día siguiente, logró completar el acróstico. No es que fuera muy genial tanto como para sentirse orgulloso, pero no estaba tan mal en su opinión; y era mejor que poner cosas como 'kiero' 'korazón' 'kariño' o cursilerías que se le ocurrieron en un desesperado intento por no dejar el espacio vacío…Pieck era especial hasta en su nombre; no era como para hacer un poema con lo primero que se le ocurriera y ya; lo hizo pensar y usar el diccionario, cosas no muy habituales para él… pero terminó y era lo que valía… completo decía:

 **P** reciosa alma pura que observo embelesado

 **I** mpresionante y hermosa, me tienes totalmente atrapado

 **E** special y diferente, eres incomparable a otras

 **C** autivadora sonrisa, todo el día suspiro por ti

 **K** ilómetros de distancia nos separan pero trataré de acortarlos si me das la oportunidad

-Perfecto! - Susurró y dejó su trabajada nota en un cajón de su escritorio

Más tarde, volvía con Armin con quien estudiaría en su habitación; entraron y mientras él acomodaba sus cosas, Armin de pronto le dijo:

-Oye, no sabía que odiaras tanto a Pieck – Eren casi se cae de la impresión; es cierto que fingía que no le gustaba la chica pero no recordaba hacer algo por lo que se malentendieran las cosas a tal punto; se volteó y vio a Armin con una nota en la mano – Es más – añadió el rubio- pareciera como que te haya hecho algo terriblemente malo; si hasta suenas como chica celosa a quien le hayan robado el novio

Eren le arrebató el papel de las manos, el cual decía

 **P** erra malnacida y desgraciada

 **I** mbécil maldita mil veces

 **E** stúpida sin remedio

 **C** erda odiosa e inútil

 **K** irieleisón te tocarán, después que termine contigo (1)

-Esa maldita Mikasa…. –Eren no tenía dudas de quien fuera esa nota…la letra, el estilo Ackerman, y la costumbre de entrar a su cuarto sin permiso; tomó la nota y la echó en el cajón donde estaba la nota verdadera. Ahora tenía que pensar algo para explicarle a Armin

* * *

(1) Kirieleisón. Canto de los entierros y oficios de difuntos. "Cantar el kirieleisón" significa pedir misericordia.

Creo que en la mayor parte de países de habla Hispana le damos muchos nombres a las cosas, así que esta palabra probablemente no sea muy conocida pero ese tipo de canto, alguna vez ya lo habrán escuchado.

Sin más, me despido por ahora, cualquier comentario lo pueden dejar en un review (excepto las ofensas) sus palabras serán bienvenidas... saludos ;)

Nos leemos a la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! acá un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia; este episodio es un punto de vista algo diferente pero necesario en el resto de la trama... o eso pienso jajaja

Disclaimer: Como siempre, las ideas descabelladas son mías, los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

Capítulo 2

Levi ya estaba harto, desde que Mikasa regresó de la casa del mocoso Jaeger, había estado con un humor de los mil demonios, aunque bien pensado, ese era su humor habitual y el de toda la familia; pero hoy andaba sobrepasando los límites… daba portazos, refunfuñaba, maldecía a cualquiera, tiraba cosas y cuando le preguntaban qué le pasó, simplemente decía:

-Nada –Y seguía con su actitud endemoniada

Eso que se lo creyera Jean cara de caballo que estaba colado hasta los huesos por ella y se tragaba cada mentira suya; pero Levi nunca sería Jean… jamás! y por esa misma razón de ser él… de ser Levi Ackerman y de ser el hermano mayor no permitiría la actitud de esa mocosa malcriada. Así que se acercó donde ella estaba sentada y con su actitud fraternal de siempre, le dio un soberano golpe en la cabeza

-Maldición! Enano del demonio ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Mi madre no es un demonio… y si eres tan estúpida como para no enterarte, te di un golpe en la cabeza

-Gran imbécil, si soy quien lo sintió… ¿Cómo no voy a enterarme? lo que pregunto es ¿Por qué lo haces? ya te hartaste de tu miserable vida y quieres que te mate?

-No me vas a matar… inténtalo si puedes, ambos sabemos que te haría morder el polvo en segundos; y no estoy harto de la vida, estoy harto de la hermana idiota que la vida me dio. Como sigas con esa actitud con que regresaste, te daré la paliza de tu vida… estoy harto de oírte maldecir y golpear cosas… si estás furiosa con alguien ya te he dicho 've y dale su merecido' pero no vengas acá con eso que aquí nadie te debe nada. Si regresaste de la casa Jaeger, supongo que algo pasó con ese mocoso ¿no? ¿Te beso a la fuerza? No creo que tenga tantos huevos ni tan mal gusto para hacerlo ¿te echo de su casa? Nunca lo haría, es del tipo blando ¿lo encontraste con otra chica? Ahh así que es otra chica… ¿que estaban haciendo? ¿Besándose? ¿Tocándose? Cog… Ahh MALDITA MISERABLE!

Mikasa furiosa por las provocaciones de Levi y las imágenes que sus palabras provocaron, se había puesto en pie y le dio un fuerte puntapié en el coxis… como apuntó bien y lo hizo con toda su rabia, le dolería al enano un laaaargo rato… satisfecha de dejarlo callado se sentó de nuevo; mientras Leví se maldecía internamente por haber sido tan estúpido para enseñarle como golpear y pelear, a ese monstruo que tenía por su 'adorable' hermana pequeña

-Pues sí es una chica… una maldita chica, pero no los encontré juntos… Eren no sería capaz de hacerlo, y como el cursi romántico que es; le estaba escribiendo un poema. No estoy pensando en golpear a Eren, me vengaré de esa chica… mientras golpeaba cosas y maldecía como dices tú, he estado pensando cómo hacer para que ella sufra como castigo por hacerme sufrir a mí. Nadie hace sufrir a un Ackerman, tú me lo enseñaste y ahora se lo dejaré claro a esa maldita Pieck.

-Espera un momento… ¿Dijiste Pieck?

* * *

siempre hago capítulos cortos, para no aburrir jajaja espero sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias a través de un review... saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Los personajes son totalmente propiedad de Hajime Isayama

* * *

Capítulo 3

Era bastante incómodo ver a Armin a la cara, sabía que vería en sus ojos la interrogante y la curiosidad por respuestas… y estaba seguro que en su propio rostro se leía vergüenza, furia y deseos que se lo tragara la tierra; pero no había opción, Armin lo descubrió y aunque no era la forma como pensó contarle sobre sus sentimientos, ya no había vuelta atrás… incluso debía explicarle lo que hizo Mikasa y tratar de descifrar su actitud; no quería que ese tipo de acciones afectaran a Pieck por su culpa, así que forzando una sonrisa, invitó a Armin a sentarse y después de un suspiro y tras poner un poco en orden sus ideas, empezó:

-Oye Armin, no malinterpretes lo que leíste… en realidad yo… esto… bueno, sí quería decírtelo porque eres mi amigo pero no de esta forma… las cosas se salieron de control y… menudo lío… tú me entiendes jajaja –Armin estaba serio observándole, la verdad había atado cabos sueltos y sospechaba lo que sucedió pero su vena sádica le estaba pidiendo a gritos que no interviniera en la explicación de Eren, que no le ayudara sino que le dejara luchar solo por una vez… ya que andaba ocultándole cosas, que las explicara él mismo –sabes que yo no escribiría ofensas de una chica y

-Escucha Eren –Armin estaba perdiendo la paciencia con tanto rodeo sin sentido y de esa forma nunca terminarían esa incómoda plática –no te estoy entendiendo nada, así que ¿podrías dejar las incoherencias y decir las cosas como fueron?

-Esto, no te vas a burlar de mi ¿verdad? Me gusta Pieck y pensé escribirle algo lindo para hacerle saber mis sentimientos… esa fue mi nota –la sacó y se la mostró –Mikasa la leyó y dejó la otra nota que leíste antes

-Seguramente fue porque estaba celosa, no negarás que por mucho tiempo ha estado tras de ti, y no te ve como simple amigo –Eren tenía los ojos muy abiertos… nunca lo vio de esa manera y Armin al entenderlo, sentía lástima por la chica –y no, no me burlaré de ti, en nuestra edad, es normal que te guste alguien –dijo sonrojándose y con ojos emocionados –Eren se quedó viéndole y por una vez asoció ideas instantáneamente y le dijo:

-Armin tú estás enamorado de alguien también ¿verdad? –Armin se sonrojó más confirmando el hecho, lo que despertó curiosidad en Eren ya que nunca se había dado cuenta -¿Le has escrito? ¿Te has confesado? ¿La conozco? dime de quien se trata!

-Te lo diré después… ahora hablamos de ti y tu enamoramiento por Pieck… mira Eren, es cierto que el amor es ciego y todo pero ¿qué sabes tú de ella? ¿Te has puesto a pensar si tiene a alguien en su vida o qué pasará si no resulta ser la chica que tú crees que es? –Al ver la expresión de Eren, se apresuró a añadir –No estoy asegurando nada, pero deberías actuar no solo guiado por el corazón sino con la mente también… y con lo de Mikasa, ella no se quedara quieta, te lo aseguro y no la culpo..

-¿No la culpas? Le estás dando la razón a su comportamiento inmaduro? ¿Qué pasaría si Pieck lee lo que escribió? O si le hace algo peor que escribir groserías en un papel? Debería entender y aceptar que Pieck es la que me gusta y…

-Tú no has hablado nada con ella, si quieres que entienda, explícaselo tú… siempre ha sido evidente que le gustas más de lo normal y parece que nunca lo viste así pero imagina ¿qué pasaría si Pieck está enamorada de alguien más? Te sentirías feliz? No ¿verdad? Eso sucedió con Mikasa y al ver que después de tantos años no te importan sus sentimientos, pero por alguien que llegó hace poco estás hasta escribiendo cartas, reaccionó de esa manera… conociéndola como la conozco, esto no es todo lo que hará y más con la influencia de Levi…

-Creo que tienes razón, le explicaré y le diré que desquite su furia conmigo nada más

-Eso solo la enfurecerá más todavía

-¿Pero qué quieres que le diga entonces? A ver, tú pareces muy experimentado Armin, y como ya hablamos de mí… debes decirme sobre tu chica

-No quieres saberlo…

-Nunca lo sabré si no me lo dices

-Eren…

-Armin…

-¿De verdad quieres que te diga su nombre?

-YA SUELTALO!

-Es Gaby

-QUEEEEEE?

-…

-Gaby? La pequeña Gaby? Esa que es mi prima? No te creo… no es cierto… no juegues conmigo idiota… -y al ver el rostro serio de Armin, entendió que era completamente cierto –Armin? O-oye ¿es de verdad?

-Así es…

-Y ella lo sabe?

-Todavía no le he dicho nada

Si Eren antes pensó que su mente era un caos, después de hablar con Armin, estaba peor… ambos estaban en apuros… por momentos deseaba que ese maldito de Cupido se hubiera quedado en su sitio y las cosas fueran como antes… por ahora no veía como acabaría este enredo que tenían y que cada vez involucraba más personas


End file.
